


And your enemies closer

by yanderekirklandchan



Series: Hi, I'm Hank Zipzer [1]
Category: Hank Zipzer - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, boy/boy, mentions of masochism, mild Dom/Sub, mild choke fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekirklandchan/pseuds/yanderekirklandchan
Summary: 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer' 'if someone teases you it means they like you' there are lots of sayings about how enemies share a closer relationship than you would think. However, Hank never thought they'd ever be relevant to himself...(I'm writing lots of short stories for the Hank Zipzer fandom cus there's almost none out there. This is the first in a series however each story may not be compliant to the others. Idk yet.)





	And your enemies closer

'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer' 'if someone teases you it means they like you' there are lots of sayings about how enemies share a closer relationship than you would first think. I was aware of them, obviously, but I'd never thought I would experience it first hand.

And yet here I was, sneaking out of my detention and into the school changing rooms (which were now empty since it was after school and there were no sports clubs on today) to meet with none other than Nick McKelty.

Yes, THAT Nick McKelty, not some weird identical twin that just so happened to have the same name but Mr Perfect-Rich-Smugface himself. Of course, he wasn't sneaking out of a detention, he was sneaking out of choir practice. Who voluntarily stayed after school? Well, my new found boyfriend, that's who.

Yes, you did hear right, McKelty is my boyfriend now. It was a long story but it had ended with Nick asking me out and even more surprisingly me saying yes. By far the weirdest bit was that I actually really liked him, too, and that he was really pleasant to be around now he'd decided it wasn't his life's goal to make me miserable every second he could.

No, his new life's goals apparently centred around flirting with me until I was completely flustered, stealing kisses every moment we weren't being watched, pinching my arse and trying to make me hard at awkward moments. It was definitely more fun than his previous goals, even if it ended in more than a few awkward situations.

Being two teenage boys in our first even remotely physical relationship, inevitably things started to move towards more... explicit themes. It had reached its most extreme point so far last night (which carried on to this early morning).

Things had started off innocent enough, with lovey dovey emojis and light flirting. However, the more we flirted and the later it got the more confident we got, and the more horny. Until we were literally jerking off while texting each other, describing what we were doing to ourselves, how it felt and how we wished we were together.

Needless to say, I have turned off my notifications and hide my phone password very well, I'd die if my family saw this! Well, things led to things and we ended up agreeing that we would meet this way to maybe actually make our fantasies a reality.

Well, that's where I found myself. In the boys changing rooms, sitting on the bench next to the hangers, heart beating so hard it felt like it would escape my chest. What if McKelty didn't show? What if he did? I didn't know which I was more afraid of.

When the door opened I almost yelped, that's how on edge I was. My eyes shot anxiously to the door, hoping it wasn't a teacher and I wouldn't have to explain what exactly I was doing here. Thankfully, it was Nick. However, that fact did nothing to calm the beating of my heart.

Nick looked as nervous as I felt, as he walked over to me with the graceful swagger he always had, his face the only indicator that he was far from his confident normal self. It comforted me that whatever I was feeling I wasn't alone with since Nick was probably feeling the exact same thing.

"Hi." He said, voice breathless with nerves as he shot me a small, sweet smile that made my stomach flip in the most pleasant of ways. "Hi." I replied back, trying and failing to stop my voice from shaking, as my face filled with a cheek to cheek nervous yet excited grin.

It was awkward and yet in some way not at all since we were both in this together and held our emotions openly on our faces. I felt comfortable with him and he did with me, neither of us knew what to expect but we were just waiting to see how things went.

I was shaking, I had seen cartoon characters shake when they were nervous but didn't think it was an actual thing until now. He was so close to me, I could smell his expensive deodorant, combined with his natural smell, which was unfairly nice, since his deodorant had faded throughout a whole school day.

I must smell awful, I never really gave it much thought till we started dating, but from the fond look in McKelty's eyes he didn't seem to mind. I had started showering more and occasionally nicking a bit of my mum's fragranced moisturiser to put under my arm pits and on my upper thighs. So maybe I didn't smell to repulsive.

He sat down, straddling my hips and pulling me into a deep kiss, something we were both relatively confident in doing by now, to start setting the mood. I love it when he kisses me, I'd never really understood why people liked kissing, why would pressing lips and tongues together feel good? And I still don't understand it but I definitely know that it does feel good, so, so good.

My lips pulled away from his with a gasp as he ground down on my dick, which had already been starting to express an interest. Okay, I didn't think it was possible but I'd found something that felt even better than the kissing. From the lusty look on Nick's face he agreed.

That was the first time we had stimulated each other like that. Well, there was that time I had bent over to do up my laces and Nick had humped my butt. But that didn't really count because my dick was left out of it, even if my bum had tingled in a really nice way for at least ten minutes after.

He ground down two more times, which had me arching against the wall and letting out a cry of pleasure I was unable to bite back. Of course, I had touched myself before but that was nothing on these, even if we were both wearing two layers so there were four layers of fabric between our cocks. I'd definitely never been so aroused.

There was something I found really excited about this, about having sneaked here, about being pinned down by Nick, about actually being with Nick not just alone in my bedroom. And I felt really naughty but in a good way, I liked it and I wanted to be even more naughty and I wanted... something I couldn't quite pin. It was weird, I didn't understand it. But I didn't have to understand it to enjoy it.

I whined, a pathetic and almost animalistic noise that I didn't know I could make, when I felt Nick's weight leaving me, as he stood up again. I took the moment to observe him, drinking in every detail.

His eyes were lidded and his pupils were really big, his eyes overall looked dark and hungry in a way that made me shiver with excitement. His perfect face had a perfect blush, looking like a master piece painting more than a person. My eyes fell down lower and I was rewarded with the sight of a very flatteringly sized tent in his too tight school trousers (he got away with it since he was a teacher's pet).

Damn, I'd thought he was exaggerating when he was bragging about his dick size. I felt kinda embarrassed in comparison. I mean, it wasn't like I was small, I was pretty big myself now puberty had actually decided to give me a visit. But Nick was a whole other level.

No wonder he always walked around so smugly and self importantly, I would too if I had that gorgeous monstrosity between my legs. A pleasant warmth curled in my stomach at the thought I would actually be able to see it and touch it.

Speaking of smugness, Nick's expression was the definition of it when he saw where I was looking. "Like what you see, Zipzer?" He said in a tone that made me shiver. Normally he called me Hank nowadays like I called him Nick, but when he was being ordering, which we had both discovered I apparently liked, he called me Zipzer or sometimes some less polite things that I shouldn't by excited by but I was.

Chuckling softly, his eyes filled with affection, Nick ran a hand through my hair (an action he liked doing a lot) "C'mon, let's go somewhere more private so we can make this a little more interesting." I nodded dumbly and let myself be lead by him, not trusting my knees not to buckle from beneath me let alone my own voice, as he guided me towards the shower cubicles.

We chose the one second from the furthest, the furthest might appear to be the best choice if you didn't want to be heard but it wasn't. The room echoed so you could hear everything from that corner vividly, much to the dismay and embarrassment of Charlie Saen and Daisy May (long story).

Our shower cubicle was fine, though. We entered and locked the door behind us. I wasn't a really big sports fan so I never really appreciated the showers until then. They were actually really good quality, unlike so many things in the school. They had proper doors not curtains, shower heads that didn't leak and a lot of space, enough for two teenage boys to comfortably stand together in.

I found myself looking into Nick's eyes, wow they were beautiful. He was looking right back. I should have felt embarrassed but I didn't, I just stared intently, admiring this yet another perfecf detail of my gorgeous boyfriend. Honestly, it just wasn't fair.

He smiled and pecked my lips. "So we should..." he said, gesturing at our clothes. "Oh yeah, right." I said, blushing at the thought of being naked in front of him. I'd never been naked in front of anyone since I was a tiny kid that still had to be dressed and bathed by my parents. And I'd definitely never been naked in front of someone sexually. I was definitely excited for a first time experience though.

I started to undress and McKelty did the same. I became more and more aroused at every inch of blemish-free, porcelain skin that was revealed of Nick's body. By the time we were both completely naked my balls felt like they would burst if I didn't get some stimulation soon.

Nick gave me a look up and down that made me feel even more exposed, and I was already stark naked! Apparently he liked what he saw, if the trickle of white liquid down his dick was anything to go by. The sight did nothing to help my positively aching cock.

He let out a breath shaky with arousal before speaking again. I felt kind of bad about leaving all the control to him but he had admitted to me earlier that, although he wasn't opposed to experimenting, he felt most comfortable in control. Which was just fine with me because apparently I was a submissive little bitch (which I kinda really wanted and fantasised about Nick calling me while fucking my mouth).

"Remember to say something if you ever get uncomfortable with sllthis and want it to stop or slow down. Okay? I'm being really serious. I won't be upset with you or anything. Okay?" He said seriously and I nodded "Yes. Okay. You too, by the way." He smiled and nodded back, kissing my nose which made me giggle.

He let out another shaky breath "Okay. Wow, um... do you wanna... maybe..." he cleared his throat, blushing with slight embarrassment "Like, suck each other off? I don't know about you but I feel like this is kinda the wrong time and place for making proper sex but touching seems a little too tame. Do you agree?"

I nodded which made him chuckle "You're not very talkative, are you, baby? Who knew all it took to shut you up was to make out with you, hump you a bit then get you naked?" I blushed and bit my lip, only just stopping myself from reaching down and giving my dick the friction it was begging me for. No, today my dick was only McKelty's, I would not touch it.

Unexpectedly, he pulled my hair, forcing me to get down in front of him. I liked my hair being pulled was another thing I discovered. But only the way Nick did it. He pulled hard enough for it to be a proper sensation instead of an annoying little tickle but he didn't pull hard enough to make the hair loose and he pulled large sections at a time so it didn't make my nerves react in that sharp, shooting way I didn't like.

Soon I was on my knees in front of him, looking up at his now towering form. It was also impossible to ignore his huge, hard dick when it was right there, centimetres from my face.

"Suck." He ordered, still holding my hair and forcing me slightly towards him, so he was pulling me towards his dick but still allowing me to be the one actually moving myself there so I could do this at my own pace. For someone who had always seemed to hate me I was always shocked at how considerate and caring he was even down to the little details.

I obliged enthusiastically, my body filled with pleasure even though I wasn't being physically stimulated. Maybe it was normal, maybe I was slutty but I enjoyed wrapping my lips around that big dick, feeling it stretching my lips and cheeks even with so little inside me. I enjoyed feeling Nick's whole body react to my touch from this position and the first trickle of cum that traveled straight down my throat.

Slowly, I started to push myself further down on him, taking more into my mouth millimetres at a time. It wasn't easy or quick and I had to fight a lot of natural reflexes that acted up at the intrusion but I enjoyed every bit of it. I only managed to get half in, which I was still pretty proud of since it wasn't like I'd ever sucked a dick before. I wrapped my hands around the base that I couldn't manage to take into my throat and in a synchronised action started to bob my head and thrust my hands.

I drank in those beautiful, lewd noises Nick was making and the precum he was dripping alike. The taste was strange and salty, I liked it but it became a bit overwhelming when a lot (or at least it felt like a lot) was flowing directly down my throat, and my body tried to swallow and breath while my mouth was full to the brim. I did start to feel a bit panicked and choked but that kinda turned me on even more, which was a further testimony to how messed up I am.

Nick pulled my hairbrush harshly, forcing me to look up into his eyes as I sucked him off. He must have liked what he saw because seconds later he was shooting his load down my throat. He'd let go of my hair before surrendering his body to his orgasm, a permission to pull away if I didn't want to have the cum in my mouth.

But I was determined and attempted to take all into my mouth, even if a bit dribbled down my chin, and swallowed it. It was a bit uncomfortable and felt like I was being drowned by the cum but I liked it and managed to succeed. I pulled away and stood up again, stretching out my legs and admiring my boyfriend's completely undone demeanour.

I peppered soft kisses over Nick's face as he panted to catch his breath and attempted to regain his composure. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me as we silently shared the intimate moment, no need for words because our feelings for each other was so clear.

I was about to say maybe we should call it a day, against my dick's wishes who I sometimes could swear was sentient, since Nick looked so undone, when when he got down onto his knees in front of me and looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes I love so much now taking on a playful and suggestive glimmer. I definitely had to admire his stamina and commitment, I also felt pride that he thought I was worth it.

The more time we spent together the more I was convinced that our relationship wasn't just some method for a quick cum or a way to express and explore new found teenage feelings for the sake of it. He actually did care and retaliated the deep, intense feelings I harboured for him. I never thought I would be so lucky, but I sure wasn't complaining!

Moving his lips slowly towards my dick, giving me time to protest, Nick started towards sucking me off. He made it look so easy, taking my dick into his mouth, although I could see little signs of when he was struggling too. Of course, it was pretty hard to concentrate on anything with the incomprehensible amount of pleasure I felt as my dick was slowly surrounded by more and more of that warm, wet, hot mouth.

He didn't manage to take in all of me either, although he tried but ended up gagging every time before giving up. I didn't mind in the slightest, I was already so close and this much was certainly giving me enough pleasure as it was.

Settling on taking in almost all of me, Nick started to bob his head up and down and play around in other ways too. He particularly decided he liked playing with my arse while sucking me off. He squeezed each cheek in each hand hard, raked his nails over the sensitive skin and even spanked me surprisingly hard. 

Okay, I definitely really like it when he touches my butt, the rougher the better apparently. I could just tell he would be smirking, if his mouth wasn't being stretched out by my dick, as he mentally noted my enjoyment, undoubtedly filing that bit of information away for later.

He must have seen how desperate my face looked and deduced how close I was to an orgasm since he started to suck even harder and bob his head faster. I couldn't take any more and came hard into Nick's mouth, my back arching against the shower wall and a loud, pleasure filled cry escaping my mouth. In that moment I didn't even care if the whole school heard, I was completely lost in what was the most strong orgasm I'd ever experienced.

While I was still recovering, Nick must have gotten up since I was encircled by warm, strong arms and pulled against a toned if a bit sweaty chest. I made an incoherent sound and nuzzled my face into the crook of Nick's neck. He started stroking his fingers through my hair which was so soothing.

We stood like that for a while, I won't even begin to try guessing how long exactly. If I could have stayed like that forever I would have but it had to come to an end. We reluctantly pulled apart, smiling at each other and stealing little kisses that spoke of love and affection not lust.

We got changed, which felt like a massive effort and I settled for just the trousers and shirt, holding my jumper and tie, before we exited the shower cubicle. We had both swallowed all the cum so we didn't even have to use the shower to clean up after ourselves.

Standing in the changing rooms once again we looked at each other, unable to keep smiles of our faces as our eyes gleamed. "Wow that was..." I trailed off, not able to find a word to describe the experience but Nick seemed to understand. "Yeah." He agreed breathlessly.

We stood there again, not wanting to have to leave each other's company. But alas we had to. We hugged and kissed goodbye (maybe more times than necesssry but oh well) and walked out of the school hand in hand, there wasn't anyone around on the route we took. We parted with the promise that we would text as soon as we got home.

I was smiling the whole way back, my whole body buzzing with happiness. It wasn't just at having my first sexual encounter with the boy of my dreams, although that had a lot to do with it, but it was also the closeness me and Nick had just gained, even more so than before.

I was in a good mood the whole evening, even the embarrassment of my family asking what got me in such a good mood didn't phase me. And of course as promised I messaged Nick straight away. Oh yes, I think I could get used to keeping my dearest enemy very close indeed.


End file.
